Hardy Boys: Tour Secrets
by Kimbo
Summary: While on tour Jessie and Sammie spot Joe in New York but there is something wrong. Jessie finds out somethings that has her thinking on things


Tour Secrets 1 of ?  
follows Missing  
While on tour Jessie sorts   
out her feelings about her new family   
Jessie makes a discovery that lead her   
thinks that someone out to get her.   
  
Chapter one  
  
Frank walked out of the church, he still couldn't believe what had be going on in his life his baby brother Joe was dead, Frank made a discovery that he and Joe had a sister called Jessica but she only went by the name Jessie. She left town the night before to carry on with her tour. Jessie was a well known singer.  
  
Laura walked slowly out of the church Frank looked at her not believing his eyes she looked older than her age. Fenton held Laura arm in the crook of his. Fenton still in a state of disbelief not believing that in the space of two days he would lose a son and find his daughter who had been missing for over fifteen years only to lose her again.  
  
Callie walked over to Frank not liking what she has to say to him it would tear him apart she always wished to have Frank alone without Joe tagging along she got it but not for long. Placing her hand on his arm, "Frank?"  
  
Looking over at her with dull brown eyes Callie hated doing this to him but she was leaving Bayport today with her parents, "Frank I hate to do this to you at this time but I'm leaving Bayport today my Dad got a new job and we need to leave now for New Port I'm sorry."  
  
Frank didn't say anything he just walked away in a way he was glad Callie had been saying some things about his brother and he didn't like it they had been slipping away for awhile Callie had changed over the years she kept starting fights making him chose between her and Joe.  
  
Callie watch Frank walk away without a word she turned and headed over to her parents who were saying their farewells to the Hardy's.  
  
Meanwhile in New York. Jessie thoughts were in Bayport wondering if Frank and them were holding up Ok.   
  
Walking with Sammie window shopping she said, "I hope they Ok."  
  
Sammie nodded she knew who Jessie was talking about, two day ago Jessie life was turned inside out she found her family after years of wondering who she was and all that last night was painful for Jessie they parted on a unhappy note.  
  
Jessie frowned at a girl who had walked passed them then shook her head, ` That couldn't be her.' then said, "Better head back, Mitch will be wondering where we are gonna stay in his good books for a while after the stunt we pulled yesterday."  
  
Sammie laughed, "But honey it was worth every damn minute just to see that look of anger when you dragged Frank and Biff onto the stage."  
  
Laughing the two girls headed back two the hotel.  
  
Frank was sitting in the tree house Joe and he had made when they were younger. His 6'1 frame didn't quite make it all in his feet dangled out of the door that he had to bend to get in. Frank had to get away from everything to think his world was spinning out of control and he needed to forget for awhile to many memories in the house of all the fun he and his family had while Joe was a live it was now to painful to remember Joe, Blond 6' a inch shorter than Frank but he made that up with his bulk. Joe was quick tempered as well he could blow at a drop of a hat but he forgave just fast unlike Frank it took a while to get back into his good graces unless you happened to be family. Both of them loved their family they may appear strong to the outside world but to their family they were just normal.  
  
Frank wondered what Jessie was up to he knew that one day she would come back into their lives but till then he was alone but he knew that he'd wait and be strong till that day.  
  
Meanwhile Jessie wander aimlessly around the hotel she was bored to tears Sammie was practicing with the other dancers for the next night performance. She walked out the door and wandered the streets of New York.  
  
Mitch watch Jessie from his window nodding.  
  
Jessie walked into a Diner for a hamburger and coke that was one thing she never had to worry about she could eat heaps of junk food and not gain weight.  
  
Sitting at a table waiting for her order she look around not many people in at this time the lunch rush over there was a young girl and a boy about her age sitting in the booth opposite her the guy had blond hair he looked like someone she knew but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
She forgot about it when her order came she picked up her burger and started to eat not giving anything else a thought it wasn't till she saw the couple leave that she gave it another thought, `Why do you look familiar? I don't think I know you.' But she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him she finished her burger and drained her drink she got up and walked over to the counter to paid for her food.  
  
She headed back to the Hotel still wondering why she couldn't place him.  
  
Sammie was just coming out of the Hotel when she spotted Jessie, "Hey there girlfriend. Gee is that smoke I see coming out of ya ears."  
  
Jessie laughed shaking her head she said, "Yeah, I was think."  
  
Sammie jokely said, "Quick call the papers stop the press Jessie was thinking."  
  
Jessie whacked Sammie on the arm when she saw the guy again pointing him out to Sammie she asked, "Do you know that guy?"  
  
Sammie looked over at the guy and said, "We don't know him but we do know his brother and his friend."  
  
Jessie looked at her and asked, "Are you sure he died."  
  
"Love it's him I stared at the picture long enough to remember."  
  
Jessie nodded then she felt something coming from him as he neared them it was weak but she hadn't felt it in a long time she knew that without a doubt that he was her brother Joseph.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jessie called out, "Joe?"  
  
He just kept walking passed them without acknowledging her Jessie frown she started to follow him but Sammie pulled her back.  
  
Frowning she watched him till he turned the corner.   
  
Signing she followed Sammie as she lead the way they kept their distance so he wouldn't know that he was being followed.  
  
The guy they were following was looking for the girl he was with early but he couldn't remember where she was meeting him. Rubbing his head to ease the tension that was building up in his head he didn't know who his was or what happened to him he knew that he didn't trust the guy who was putting him up and that Tracy was trouble, but he has no where to go so he stayed with them. Not knowing his name, they called him LB.   
  
Jessie and Sammie watched Joe as he stood there waiting they noticed that he had a dazed look on his face. Jessie thought out loud "He looks like he lost."  
  
Sammie nodded she noticed that he had a dazed look as well she looked over at her and asked, "Do you think we should call Frank?"  
  
Jessie looked at Sammie and said, "Maybe I'm not sure he not stable at the moment I think we need more proof before we get Frank or his dad involved."  
  
Sammie noticed that Jessie never called them her parents since she found out about them but she always called Frank her brother she thought it was weird that. Jessie glanced over at where Joe was standing and grabbed Sammie arm, "Oh my god it's Tracy."  
  
"Where?" Sammie asked  
  
Jessie pointed over to Joe she said, "There, do you think he waiting for her?"  
  
"Looks like it but why in the hell would he?" Sammie stated, "They don't know each other."  
  
LB saw Tracy heading his way he waited for her to get closer before saying, "Where are we heading that demanded that I double back here?"  
  
Tracy glared at him and said, "If you know what good for you, you will just follow orders and not say a word." Tracy then turned and headed back the way she came.  
LB glared at her back then stomped off after her cursing under his breath.  
  
Jessie watched them till Sammie pulled her arm and hissed, "Come on, we gonna lose them."  
  
Licking her dry lips she nodded and thinking "When we get back the hotel I'm gonna give Biff a ring and then leave it up to him whether we should tell Frank."  
  
They followed Tracy and Joe to a old warehouse in a rough area.  
  
Tracy looked around to see if anyone could see them she then lead LB through the door.   
  
LB looked around the warehouse with a stunned look on his face he saw a group of young people playing pool and table tennis and watching TV.  
  
Tracy said, "You're to say here till we come and get you LB." With that Tracy walked over to a tall guy and started talking to him LB couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew that it was about him Tracy was pointing at him and the guy was looking over at him.  
  
Tracy finished her talk to the guy and they both walked over to him and she said, "Maxie here   
will look after you till I come back for you LB."  
  
LB looked Maxie over he looked to be around late forty's to early fifty's with a hard look about him it looked like he had been one fight too many.  
  
Meanwhile Sammie crept up to a window and tried to take a peek but the window was covered with cloth.   
  
Jessie waited for Sammie at the corner when she saw the door opening she rushed over to Sammie saying, "Time to leave."   
  
Jessie pointed to the door that was opening she quickly looked about for a place to hide all she saw was a huge bin pulling Sammie towards it she ready hoped that they could hide behind it and not in it but her hopes were dashed when she saw that there wasn't enough room signing she looked for another place but Sammie hissed, "No time get in and move it."  
  
Jessie gripped the side and hurled her legs up and over the side she looked out of the side as Sammie joined her in the bin.  
  
Tracy looked about she headed back to the main road.  
  
Jessie peeked over the side to see it the coast was clear jumping out she rubbed her nose catching a whiff off her hand she muttered, "Gross what the heck was in that bin?"  
  
Sammie said, "You don't wanna know girl lets get out of here before someone catches us here."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "Lets find a shower real fast we smell real bad."  
  
Walking down the alley toward the main road they walked back towards the hotel.  
  
Jessie ran into the hotel as fast as she to the lifts with Sammie hard on her heels their plan was to get into a lift before anyone spotted them.  
  
Their plan worked no one stopped them they got into the lift, signing Jessie laughed, "You know I'm not cut out for this job I think it's time to get help."  
  
Sammie smiled and said, "I totally agree while you call Frank or Biff I'll have a shower."   
  
"Hey why do you get to shower first?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Call it what you what but I think it will come better from you than me love." Explained Sammie.  
  
Once on her floor they bolted for Jessie room pulling out her key to open the door they entered the room Jessie headed for the shower before Sammie knew what she was doing.   
  
"Hey you have a phone call to make." Sammie reminded her  
  
Jessie called back, "I know and it can wait ten more minutes but this smell can't."  
  
Ten minutes later Jessie entered her room clean again she headed to the phone by the bed she picked it up and dialed the number before she could back out it was picked up on the other end. `Hello, Frank speaking."  
  
"Hey Frank its Jessie."  
  
`Hey Jessie what's up?'  
  
"God how to tell you. Can you get to New York?"  
  
`Why?'  
  
I have something to tell you and I don't think it wise to tell you over the phone."  
  
`Tell me now I don't think mom and dad will let me go anywhere.'  
  
"Damn! Ok here goes I think Joe still alive."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jessie waited for Frank to say something anything was better than the silence she was getting she couldn't stand it anymore and she asked, "Frank you still there?"   
  
Frank removed the phone from his ear and stared at it in shock, he could hear Jessie on the other end calling for him sinking onto his bed thinking `Can it be true? Joe alive?'  
  
Biff walked into Frank's room frowning he asked, "Frank?"  
  
Frank turned his head towards Biff with a surprise look on his face.   
  
Biff slowly walked over to his friend he could hear a girl calling out for Frank to talk to her. Grabbing the phone he said, "Hello? Who this?"  
  
`Jessie who are you?'  
  
"Hey Jessie how are you? What did you say to Frank he in shock?"  
  
`Damn I knew I shouldn't have told him over the phone.'  
  
"Hold on told Frank what?" Biff could hear Jessie talking to someone on her end ` Sammie I knew that it was wrong damn he in shock'  
  
`Sorry Biff Sammie was just asking me something. Look is there anyway you and someone else come to New York?'  
  
Biff asked, "Why?"  
  
`Need help out here to prove that Joe still alive."  
  
"What did you just say?" Biff asked.  
  
"Sammie and I saw Joe today here in New York and I need to prove it and to find out why he here and not at home where he belongs.'  
  
"Look can you ring back say in two hours I'm gonna get the gang together and you can tell us all in one go about all this."  
  
`OK. It's now three I'll call back at five then. Bye Biff.'  
  
Biff said, "Bye Jessie." Biff hung the phone up and put it down next to Frank on the bed, looking down at Frank, Biff asked, "Frank, are you alright?"   
  
Frank looked up at him looking dazed and asked, "She did say what I think she said? I didn't make that up did I?" Biff looked at him Frank had a light that he hadn't seen since they had been told that Joe had died. "No she told me that she and Sammie saw Joe in the city."  
  
Frank took a deep breath and looked at Biff saying, "I have to go to the city to see for my self that it is him."  
  
Biff said, "You know there no chance in hell that your mom would let you go off to New York."  
  
Frank jumped off his bed and said, "I know but I've got to go." Shaking his head he sunk back to his bed saying, "What if she was wrong? Jessie left here angry at mom and dad and maybe me what if this is a cruel joke?"  
  
Biff got mad, "Frank listen to yourself! Jessie may have left here angry and confused but she would sink that low to get back at you and she was more upset than angry she so confused its a amazing she rung here in the first place Frank. Jessie needs us and I'm gonna get some of the others to come with me and the rest stay and help you from this end."  
Frank nodded and said, "That the only way this is going to work as you said I can't go mom hasn't let me out of her site for more than a hour." Frank leant up against the wall of his bedroom and carried on saying, "I know she worried and all that but I need more than a hour to myself I envy Jessie she can get out I know she doesn't know Joe and us but she made a life even though she was dealt some lousy cards, but she still made some thing of her life she could have joined a gang and did all that but she didn't I admire her for her courage for beating the odds."  
  
Biff said, "I agree, but don't put her on a pedestal Frank she is human after all and we all make mistakes."  
  
"I know and I wasn't." said Frank.  
  
Biff said, "Great, I like that Sammie she a real character."  
  
Frank smiled at him and asked, "You like her do you?"  
  
Biff stared at him and said, "Not like that! I like Jessie, I think she great. Sammie cool I think she more suited for you."  
  
Frank sat up and yelped, "Me? I just lost a girlfriend and now you're thinking of setting me up with another."  
  
Biff laughed yelling, "Got you. I knew that would get you biting and it worked."  
  
Jessie glanced at her watch hoping that it had moved closer to five so ring them back she wanted to call them now but it was only four she had another hour to go before she could ring them back.   
  
Sammie was reading to pass the time, but Jessie couldn't relax enough to read she decided on going for a walk she called out, "Sammie I'm going for a walk for an hour, I'm too wound up to relax I'll be back."  
  
Sammie called back, "Ok I'll stay here just in case they ring us."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "Great idea."  
  
Sammie said, "I know I thought of it."  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes as she opened the door wrinkling her nose when she enter the corridor door. `Gee when I get down to the lobby I'll tell them that there a weird smell up here."   
  
Closing the door behind her she heard a click and then all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jessie felt the building tremble and then saw a fire ball moving fast Jessie raced back into the room and calmly said, "Sammie we need to get out of here and move fast."  
  
Sammie was glad that they had left their gear on the bus as she headed to the door Jessie grabbed her arm as she passed her, feeling anything but clam she said, "Not that way there a fire out there.  
  
Walking over to the window and threw it open she leant out of the window and looked out and she saw a crowd milling outside she looked down to see how wide the ledge was.   
  
Sammie joined her at the window and she looked and knew what Jessie was thinking taking a deep breath she said, "If we're going to do this lets get it over with before I change my mind."  
  
Jessie nodded they could hear the wailing of the sirens from the emergency teams. She climbed out of the window and moved so that Sammie could join her on the ledge Sammie climbed out slowly she clutched Jessie arm as they move slowly to the drain pipe Sammie had pointed out to her.   
  
Jessie felt her heart hamming in her chest she had never been one for heights she heard Sammie say to her, "Don't look up."  
  
Jessie frowned and asked, "Isn't that meant to be down?"  
  
"Yeah, But hoe many times do people tell you that and you look down?"  
  
"Ehh right, You pick the weird times for weird conversions my friend." Jessie looked up and saw that there was people further up like them clinging to the halls of the building. looking back she saw a young lady holding onto a little child leaning to far out of the window she pulled Sammie arm to get her attention she pointed to the woman and said, "Move slowly towards her and help her."  
  
Sammie nodded and still clutching Jessie hand she moved slowly towards the lady.  
  
Jessie follow and called out, "Hold on. We're coming to help."  
  
The lady turned and nodded her head to confirm that she understood.  
  
Inching slowly towards them Sammie moved passed the window that the lady was at and let go of Jessie hand.  
  
Jessie called out to a man who was a bit further down from them, "Help us please this lady has a child with her."  
  
The man inched his way over to them and said, "Well now fancy meeting three beautiful lady up here and what are you doing up here."  
  
Sammie laughed and said, "Taking a stroll."  
  
The man roared with laugher and said, "Trying to survive this inferno. By the way I'm Matt Beltran. I'd shake your hands but I need to hold this child you're about to hand me."  
  
Jessie was slowing helping the child out and stood the little girl on the ledge and looked over at him and she replied, "You hit the nail on the head Matt. "I'm Jessie and this is Sammie."  
  
Sammie and Jessie helped the lady out and held onto her hands as she cried, "I can't do this I hate heights."  
  
Jessie whispered into her ear, "You and me both but be strong for your daughter if she see you freaking out she will as well and I'll most likely join you. I hate them as well. When we get down you can do what you like but not here."  
  
The lady nodded and took deep breathes to calm her self down.  
  
Matt looked down and saw that the emergency teams were getting their ladders and buckets up to get to the people on the ledges he watched as they got the people on the lower floors and he knew that they wouldn't reach them and the others further up.   
  
Jessie looked as well and she also knew and said, "They won't reach us we need to move them and us down so the can. They wouldn't risk use helicopters to get us either."  
  
Matt nodded his training told him all that and more.  
  
Jessie looked up and called up to them, "We have to move down pass the message on to the others up above you move toward the drain pipe over there." Jessie pointed to the one her and Sammie were heading for before spotting the lady.  
  
Looking at Sammie she looked at the lady and asked, "By the way what was your name and your daughter?"  
  
The lady said, "I Mandy and my daughter is Liza."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "I wish it was better conditions this to met you all but nice to met you. Now please go slow I don't wanna lose anyone. Mandy hold my shirt I need my hand to cling to the wall we all do. Sammie hold onto Mandy shirt, Liz hold onto Sammie Damn this is where we need rope."  
  
Matt said, "Your wish is my command I happen to have some in my packback."  
  
Jessie eyes widen and shook her head.  
  
Matt said, "Don't look to shock Jessie I'm a cop and I have rope for a reason. Liz can you hold onto Sammie?"  
  
Liz was dead white and trying very hard to be a brave girl.   
  
Sammie reached out her hands for the child and watch as Matt carefully slid his arm through the strap of the bag and did the same with his other arm unzipping it as he grabbed the rope the bag slipped from his grip and it toppled towards the ground.  
  
Sammie held Liz tighter as she watch the bag fall she gulped thinking, `That could have be one of us.'   
  
Matt turned a deadly white and said, "Whoa that was too close for comfort."  
  
Matt quickly tied the rope around his waist the did the same on Liz then handed the rope on to Sammie who tried to tie it but her finger had gone numb with fear.  
  
Mandy helped Sammie and tied herself into the group then passed it onto Jessie who was trying not to let her fear rule her.   
  
Once they were all joined together they still had rope left over Jessie wrapped it around her waist and then looked at them asking, "Are we already to take this stroll?"  
  
Getting a loud, "Aye."  
  
Jessie slowly started inching her way towards their goal.   
  
Jessie started to sing. Singing helped to relax her once she was relaxed she started singing louder so the others could hear her.  
  
Sammie joined in and she could hear Matt humming along with them she was glad that Jessie thought of singing it was calming people down included.  
  
Matt was wondering why Jessie voice was familiar to him when he heard her call out, "Stop."  
  
Without knowing it they had got the drain pipe there were sliding down and some hand over hand.   
  
Matt looked to see if there was any place they could tie the rope he saw a bolt and asked, "Jessie do you know anything about abseiling or rock climbing?"  
  
"Yes I do." She replied.  
  
"Great you need to tie the rope to that bolt over there."  
  
Jessie nodded and she slowly inched her way over to the bolt once she got closer she noticed that there was two of them unloosing the rope she looped it through both bolts and tied it off.   
  
"OK it's done undo the rope and Mandy get ready to go down."  
  
Mandy inch her way over to Jessie once everyone was free Mandy was going to thrown the rope down over the side and Matt called out, "No, Mandy."  
  
Mandy knew what he was saying before he explained, "If you do that the people who are within will use it to get down and we need it up here to get these people down."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "Gonna move people."  
  
Jessie pointed to where they had started off as they watched the unopened windows blew sending glass down into the people below.  
  
Matt moaned, "Damn. We should have broken them on the way through."  
  
"No time move it." Jessie called out  
  
Mandy went down she walked the walls once she got to a level where a fireman could reach her she looked back up to where Sammie was coming down with another lady.  
  
Sammie tried to calm the lady down she gave up and yelled, "Shut up would ya and stop moving what you trying to do kill us."  
  
Once they reach safely Sammie handed the lady over and mutted to Mandy, "Gee whiz."  
  
Once the bucket was full they went down to unload.   
  
Mandy and Sammie got off and tried to stay there but they were moved off to the waiting doctors and nurses.  
  
Matt was mutting under his breath as he went down the wall with Liz, "God damn her."  
  
Jessie watched as Matt went down with Mandy daughter she didn't want to sent her down with anyone else so she told Matt to take Liz down with him he fought her but she got her own way.  
  
Once Matt got to safe ground Jessie got the next lot ready saying, "Move as fast as you can this building is gonna go and I'd like to be off it."  
  
They moved as fast as they could. Jessie could feel the heat coming off the bricks as she and another man waited for them to reach they didn't trust the pipe it had come off near the top, luckly no one was on it near the top.  
  
Jessie signed when they finally got the safe area so she could get off the wall she waited for the guy to edge himself over the side. Waiting till he got a good distance Jessie lowed herself over the side of the building.  
  
Ten minutes later she was in the bucket with Matt who was hugging her and Liz.  
  
Once they got to the ground Jessie sunk to the ground, "Thank god I was starting to think we'd never get off that death trap."  
  
Matt helped her up and lead her to the med. team.   
  
Jessie turn as she heard a rumble she watched as the building fell in on it's self.   
She heard Matt say, "We got there just in time."  
  
Jessie looked at him and said, "Ahem to that."  
  
Sammie found them and hugged them all and she asked, "Did everyone like that stroll?"  
  
Everyone roar with laugher and said, "AYE!"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Frank paced the floor mutting, "Why hasn't she rang back she did say five didn't she? It's now six."  
  
Chet who was munching on a bag of chips watched the News and then called out, "I think I know why Jessie hasn't rung."  
  
Frank stopped and turned, "And how would you know Chet?"  
  
Chet pointed to the TV and said, "Cause that is Jessie is it not?"  
  
On the TV was a new breaking News and there was Jessie and Sammie on a building wall as a announcer was saying, `At four this afternoon the New York Tower Hotel went up in a ball of fire no one knows how it started. The rescue teams are working on reaching the people who are higher up.'   
  
They watched the camera pan up to the people, Frank called out, "Mom, Dad come here please."  
  
Laura walked in wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
Fenton came out of his office asking, "Frank what is it can it wait?"  
  
Frank replied, "If you think that Jessie hanging out on a ledge of a burn building nothing."  
  
Fenton rushed in and demanded, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Frank replied, "Well the hotel that Jessie was staying at went up in flames and her and Sammie are on a ledge."  
  
Fenton watched the News as they unfolded what had happened  
  
` This is unbelievable a group up there are getting the others together and heading for the drain pipe and then getting people down to a level where the Rescue teams can reach them.'  
  
The Hardy house was quiet as they watch people after people reach safe ground and listening as they told their stories of how a young lady pulled them together to get the a lower level and how she lead them into singing to calm them down.  
  
Finally they saw the last lot of people come down and watched as the camera focused on them as Jessie sunk onto the ground and a man help her up and lead her over to the Doctors who were waiting.   
  
They watched as the Built fell in on itself the camera man stayed on Jessie as the announcer said, `Singer Jessie who in town for a concert was the last to come down off the building with a another man and a young Police Officer and a young child who were the last to get of the ledge. Lets see if we can get a interview with her  
  
Jessie and Sammie watched the reporter coming towards them and uttered "Unoh here come trouble."  
  
Matt looked over to see who they meant and smiled, "Ahhh it's Miss. Kelly Jones. Well girls we may it to the big time with her chasing us."  
  
Jessie laughed shaking her head at him she looked over at Kelly Jones.  
  
Kelly walked over to the group saying, "Jessie can you tell our viewers what happened up on the ledge?"  
  
Jessie smiled as she said, "We were taking a stroll up there Kelly."  
  
Sammie laughed as Matt hissed, "Jessie? As in Jessie the singer?"  
  
Kelly looked over at him and said, "Sir are you telling me that you didn't know that this was Jessie the singer?"  
  
Matt replied, "I had other things on my mind, Like living."  
  
Jessie stepped in before Kelly could get a work in, "We are unable to tell you anything before we tell the police. But I do have a message if You're watching Fenton and family I could do with a helping hand out here."  
  
Frank looked over at his dad to see what he would do.  
  
Fenton jumped out of his chair and said, "Ok gang we have a mission to work on Jessie asking for help and damn if I'm not going to help her."  
  
Frank smiled and said, "I'll pack our bags."  
  
Laura stepped in then, "Sorry Frank I think it wise if you left this to your dad."  
  
Frank looked over at his dad for help but his dad shook his head, "Sorry Frank your mom right. I'll call if I need you son." Turning he saw Biff standing there and said, "Get ready I have a feeling you and Tony were heading to New York for a reason."  
  
Biff smiled and Tony jumped up and they headed to the door and Frank sat back down his shoulders slumped he had hoped that with his dad going he would be able to go as well but that went out the door.  
Fenton watched Frank and he sat down beside him and said, "I know you wanted to go son and wanted to help but you mom insisted that you stay home for awhile you need time to get over Joe and finding out about Jessie."  
  
Frank looked at his dad. Fenton said, "Why did Jessie ring before?"  
  
Frank frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Frank don't play games I know she rang why?" asked Fenton   
  
Frank chewed his bottom lip and looked at the others he saw Chet small nod, he then said, "She rang because she thinks she and Sammie saw Joe in New York."  
  
Frank waited for his dad to blow but when he didn't get it he looked over at him.  
  
Fenton looked at his son and asked, "And when were you going to tell us?"  
  
Frank looked over at his mom who was standing in the door way crying he got up and walked over to her he wrapped his arms around her and then said, "After Jessie rang back but she didn't because of what happened."  
  
Fenton got up and joined them and he said, "I hope she right and that it's not someone idea of a joke I can't take anymore."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jessie sat on her bed they had moved to a new hotel after she had showered and she thought   
` What have I done? Have I done the right thing asking for Fenton publicly like that, we didn't part on all the best terms what if he doesn't come? Why oh why did I do it?'  
  
Sammie stood in the doorway watching Jessie and she said, "You did the right thing asking for him." Jessie looked over at her and frowned Sammie held up her hand and said, "Let me finish, I know you still need time to think things through but this needs more help it's his son out there and he has a right to know that there is possibly that Joe didn't die in the bomb that he lived and he wandering around New York that says to me that Joe lost his memory and doesn't know who in the hell he is."  
  
Jessie frown deepen at the news she didn't think of that she said, "That could explain why he didn't even look around when his name was called out."  
  
Sammie nodded and sat beside her and said, "I know this is tough for you having to ask for help so soon after leaving you haven't even sat down and thought what gonna happen after this over have you?"  
  
Jessie smiled and shook her head she stood up and wandered over to the window and stared out side watching the birds in the pool it was to cold for anyone to be in the pool so the birds were diving and having fun. Turning she said, "What can I do? I'm still under Mitch's thumb he calls the shots, not me."  
  
Sammie went over to Jessie and said, "Well you know how I feel about Mitch."  
  
Jessie laughed saying, "Yeah, I know how you feel and I think everyone else knows as well."   
  
Sammie laughed with her and said, "I can't help how I feel about him he rubs me the wrong way."  
  
Jessie looked over at her and said, "I know what you mean he rubs me the wrong way as well."  
  
Sammie looked at her and asked, "Then why stay with him I'm sure there are other managers who will take you on."  
  
"There are and they have come to me and trying to get me to sign on with them but Mitch has that contact that states that I have to stay under his management till I turn eighteen."  
  
"What a bummer." Sammie replied.  
  
Frank watched as his dad and friends piled into the car and then pull out of the drive and heading to New York City. He wished that he could go with them he so wanted to get out of Bayport for a while he wanted to get out and think and sort out his feelings.  
  
Frank turned and headed back into the house Vanessa was waiting for him to come in she had been a great support throughout everything from Joe to Callie Frank felt if something else happen he would fall apart.  
  
Vanessa watched as Frank walked into the house she missed Joe and she missed the fun they had and if Jessie was right she may have a change at that again.  
  
Laura sat at the table making out that she was eating but all she was doing was pushing her food around her plate. She was in deep thought, `I hope that Jessie right about Joe being in New York. I know that I can't take anymore heartbreak and Frank one the edge as it is and one more blow and he will lose it and we will never get him back.'   
  
Frank watched his mom he knew that she and his dad was worried about him but he needed to get away from this he had one too many blows to his system what with Joe and then finding out that he and Joe had a sister and then Callie leaving and now finding out that Joe may still be alive.  
  
Gertrude watched both of them and said, "Frank, come sit down and eat."  
  
Frank nodded he was hungry he hadn't eaten much since that day, walking over to the table he sat down in front of his mom and took a good look at her he noticed that she looked older than her years, he knew that she hadn't gone into work she had a show coming up.  
  
Joe and he were meant to model her new men's range and so were the others, his own father had been dragged into helping Laura like to have her family involved in her shows she also told them that they bonded when they did the shows together and they all agreed.   
  
Joe had been looking forward to the show as well they were going to do a gig that night with the band, Frank played bass and was backup singer as well.  
  
His aunt placed a plate of food in front of him and she looked at Laura and said, "Is the show still on?"  
  
"Uh what?" Looking at her Laura shook her head and said, "No I postpone it till next month."  
  
Fenton drove into the basement of the hotel parking he got out and waited for Tony and Biff to join him.   
  
Biff grabbed his bag and headed for the lifts Fenton and Tony followed him they didn't have long to wait for the doors to open entering they pushed the floor to where they were staying on.  
  
The doors opened to the floor they wanted Fenton had ordered a family room two bed rooms and a eating area before they had left Bayport.  
  
Unlocking the door the boys threw their bags into the room and sunk down into the couch while they waited for Mr. Hardy to ring Jessie to tell her that they had arrived.  
  
Jessie was singing when the phone rang, Sammie had popped out to get them some food, Jessie picked up the phone "Hello,"  
  
"Oh hello where are you staying?"  
  
"We in the same hotel penthouse."  
  
"Ok see you in a bit then."  
  
Hanging up Jessie signed, "God I hope I'm right about this."  
  
Fenton walked back into the room and said, "Ok boys lets go she right here in the penthouse."  
  
Biff eyes widen and stood up Tony got up and they all headed for the door and lifts.  
  
Five minutes later Fenton knocked on the door Jessie looked in the peep hole and then opened the door saying, "Thanks for coming so quickly."  
  
Sammie had arrived two minutes before them and she was eating and said, "Excuse me for eating."  
  
"That Ok."  
  
Jessie walked over to her and sat back down picking up her burger she took a bite.   
  
"Oh sorry have a seat I don't mean to be rude."  
  
Tony and Biff sat in a easy chair while Fenton sat at the table opposite the girls Jessie pushed over the chips and said, "Help yourselves."  
  
Fenton picked up a chip and started to munch on it in thought.  
  
"Jessie tell me where you saw Joe?"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jessie looked up at him and cleared her throat she looked over at Sammie before saying, "We first saw him outside the hotel that was burnt down we called out to him but he did look for anyone calling out to him so then Sammie and I followed him he met a girl and they headed off we carried on following them they stopped at a rundown warehouse we tried to peek in but the windows were covered over."  
  
Sammie said, "We know who the girl is her name Tracy we don't know why Joe was meeting her or if he knew I think Joe may be stuffing from memory lost."  
  
Fenton looked over at the boys and said, "That could be true it might explain a lot can you take us to this warehouse?"  
  
Jessie shook her head, "I can't I'm laying down tracks tonight for the new album but Sammie can."  
  
Sammie nodded, "Sure I'll take you to the place not sure what you're get out of it."  
  
Fenton asked, "What is Tracy whole name?"  
  
Jessie looked over at Sammie thinking, "Is it Garrett?"  
  
Sammie nodded and replied, "Sure is Tracy Garrett."  
  
Fenton nodded and said, "We'll get Frank to check out her and any others who may be involved."  
  
Biff agreed, "Yeah Frank needs something to take his mind off things."  
  
LB played pooled with some of the guys who crashed at the warehouse PJ his little friend was watching TV when he yelled out, "Hey that my sister."  
  
LB wandered over to see what PJ was on about. PJ was watching the News they were talking about a hotel burning down in the background LB could see two young ladies.  
  
PJ said, "Wow my sis in with Jessie that way cool gee I wish I could see Sammie I miss her something awful."  
  
LB looked down at him and asked, "Why can't you go and see her? She in town."  
  
"Can't bro she thinks that I'm still with aunty."  
  
LB looked sad for a moment, "I wish I knew where my family are. I wonder if they miss me?"  
  
"I'm sure they miss you LB. You know what I'm gonna help you find them."  
  
LB shook his head and said, "Thanks PJ but I can't. Tracy told me that there was people after me called Hardy."  
  
PJ looked at him and said, "I don't believe that cow, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her."  
  
LB rubbed his head his headache was back.  
  
PJ noticed and said, "Come man time for you to rest."  
  
Fenton hung the phone up and said, "OK Frank going to look into Tracy and see if can dig up any leads on her."  
  
Sammie laughed and said, "Oh I'm sure he will."  
  
Jessie smiled at her and said, "You're bad." Glancing at her watch she groaned, "God I've gonna go or I'm gonna be late chat to ya later."  
  
Jessie dashed over to the door she picked up her bag and raced out the door she heard Sammie say, "Gee, she gonna over work her self she needs a break."  
  
Fenton watched his daughter rush out.  
  
Sammie saw a look pass over his face and she said, "Give her time."  
  
Biff watched them and agreed he knew that with time Jessie would come around but she needed time to sort her feeling out.  
  
Sammie said, "Ok lets get this show on the road."  
  
Jessie headed over to the studio where she had booked some time to lay the new tracks down, waving to Carl she headed into the sound booth where everyone was waiting.  
  
"OK people lets get this done so we can all get home early."  
  
One of the sound crew called out, "Why do you have a date Mitch?"  
  
Jessie laughed she headed over to the mic and started to lay the words down with the music.  
  
Frank was sitting in front of his computer Vanessa was reading files from Mr. Hardy study.  
  
"Wow this girl got a rap sheet longer than your arm Frank."  
  
"Mmmm Van look at this."  
  
Vanessa walked over to him and leant over his shoulder and said, "Damn isn't that Jessie manger?"  
  
Frank nodded, "Sure is what is a creep like him being her agent for?"  
  
Vanessa shook her head as she read the file on Mitch Connor.  
  
"This is one man she needs to get rid of. But who is Maxie?"  
  
"I have no idea and don't wanna tango with him either." Frank stared at the screen and asked, "How do you find out what sort of contact someone has with a agent?"  
  
Vanessa thought and then snapped her fingers, "Got it just give me a moment and I'll tell you."  
  
Frank watched as Vanessa ran out of his room.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Frank stared at his computer while he waited for Vanessa to come back hearing a noise coming from Joe's room.  
  
Frank stood up and headed over the to the door that linked up to Joe room through the bathroom they shared opening the door on Joe's side and saw Vanessa going through the books on Joe's desk.  
  
Stepping into the room he asked, "Van?"  
  
Vanessa jumped and held a hand over her heart and she turned looking at him she asked, "What are you trying to do scare me to death?"  
  
Frank smiled and said, "No, but what are you doing in here?"  
  
Vanessa turned back and replied, "Joe got a book on how get managers and agents for movies stars and that."  
  
Frank nodded and he said, "That book is over here if you had told me I could have saved you a heart attack."  
  
Frank walked over to the book case that was over loaded with books and CDs looking till he found the book, "Here it is."  
  
Vanessa placed everything back onto Joe's desk and joined Frank at the book case shaking her head she asked, "How did you find that in this mess?"  
  
Frank looked around his brother room and said, "Easy Joe was looking through this book a week ago and I saw him put it there. But don't ask me how Joe did it but he always found what he was looking for."  
  
Vanessa smiled and asked, "Will your mom or aunt come in and clean up?"  
  
Frank shook his head with a smile on his face, "Nah dad comes in here and sit on the bed he says that he feels closer to Joe here even in this mess."  
  
Vanessa understood what Frank said and replied, "I know this is the first time I've been in here and I feel that Joe still here this room even in this mess was him and I wouldn't change this even."  
  
Laura walked into the room and said, "Neither will we this room will stay like this unless he alive them Joe got one big clean up."  
  
Frank laughed and said, "Mom you know that will never happen."  
  
Laura nodded and said, "He just like my sister she was always messy but now look at her."  
  
Frank nodded his mother was talking about her younger sister Kelly his mother always told them that Joe and Kelly were alot a like and they were close as well but Frank was knew that Kelly loved them the same.  
  
Jessie walked slowly to the lift she was beat she was hoping that Sammie and them were back from the warehouse by time she got back.  
  
Sammie wandered over to the trash can and pointed to the bin where Jessie and she had hidden from Tracy earlier in the day, "Well here we are this is where we followed Joe and Tracy they entered and we tried to get a look but the windows are blacked out.   
  
Biff mutted, "Unoh," Everyone looked over to where he was standing, "That looks like blood, was any of them hurt?"  
  
Sammie shook her head, "I can't say if they were or not."  
  
Fenton looked at the blood stain hoping that it wasn't his son's.  
  
Sammie spotted a young boy walking towards them she thought he looked familiar to her.   
  
PJ saw the group and his face lit up he called out, "Sammie?"  
  
Sammie smiled, "PJ, What are you doing here you're meant to be with Gamps."  
  
PJ looked down at his sneakers and mutted, "I left."  
  
Sammie placed her hand under his chin and said, "I can see that. Why PJ?"  
  
PJ licked his lips before saying, "I missed you since you've been gone no one pays me any attention."  
  
Sammie pulled PJ into her arms and said, "Oh love I coming home soon the tour nearly done and I was coming back."  
  
PJ smiled and said, "I got jumped into a gang and I want out but now there someone there that needs more help than I do."  
  
Sammie frowned at him then looked over her shoulders at the others and said, "Sorry this is my little brother. PJ this is Mr Hardy, Biff and Tony."  
PJ frowned and said, "As in Fenton Hardy?"  
  
Fenton nodded. Licking his lips again he said, "LB won't come with me now."  
  
Sammie asked, "Who LB?"  
  
Looking over his sister shoulder he pointed to Mr Hardy and said, "He looking for LB and he scared of this man."  
  
Sammie frowned and asked, "PJ is LB blond with blue eyes and tall?"  
  
Nodding he looked at her and asked, "Yup why?"  
  
Sammie frown and asked, "Why is he afraid of Mr Hardy?"  
  
PJ looked at them and said, "LB was told that a family named Hardy was hunting him down for some reason."  
  
Biff blew his hair out of his face and said, "The only person we're looking for is Joe Hardy."  
  
PJ thumped his fist against his leg, "Damn, now I know why LB looked familiar to me I heard about the bank at went up because of a bomb and I watched Jessie concert that also mentioned it as well."  
  
Sammie asked, "Is LB Joe?"  
  
PJ nodded, "Yea I think he is and that explains why Tracy hid him out here as well, Mmmm she not brainy enough to do this on her own wonder if Mitch is involved."  
  
"Mitch? As in Mitch Connor? Jessie Manager?" Sammie asked  
  
PJ said, "One in the same he was here today and he was talking to Maxie."  
  
Sammie frowned and looked over at the others and noticed that Fenton Hardy was frowning as well.  
  
Fenton asked, "PJ is Maxie about my age with dark hair and it looks like his face had a run in with a fire?"  
  
PJ nodded, "Yup that sounds like Maxie."  
  
"Boys we're in trouble here. Maxie was the one who took Jessie and them when they were young we were told that he had died. Well it looks like he still alive and kicking."  
  
Sammie said, "Well I'm not surprised that Mitch is in on this."  
  
Fenton looked at his watch and said, "Well we better go. PJ where are you sleeping?"  
  
PJ said, "In a bed right next to LB and before you say anything I'm staying I'll look out for LB."  
Sammie gave her little brother a hug and said, "Be careful PJ."  
  
Fenton handed PJ his card with his numbers on it.  
  
PJ took a look at it then handed it back saying, "I got it keep the card if it's found on me I'll be in trouble ciao for now."  
  
PJ headed back to the warehouse.  
  
Fenton put his card back into his pocket and they headed back to the hotel.  
  
Jessie went over her assignments and heard the door open getting up from the table she asked, "Well anything?"  
  
Sammie threw herself onto the couch and replied, "Heaps, we know where Joe is and with help of my little brother we can get to him."  
  
"PJ here?"   
  
"Yup the little bugger left Gamps and followed us but he in trouble though."  
  
Fenton said, "Jessie what have you got on for tomorrow?"  
  
Jessie looked at him and said, "Got a photo shoot interview and last check up for the concert tomorrow night and then hand in my assignment to Stacie."  
  
Sammie sat up, "Shoot I've got to finish it off catch ya all later."  
  
Jessie shook her head as she watch Sammie dart off to finish it.  
  
Fenton nodded and said, "If you can find half an hour we can go over everything."  
  
Jessie thought and said, "Well why don't we meet for lunch?"  
  
"Sounds great." Fenton smiled and then said, "Well we will leave you to it."  
  
Jessie walked them to the door and said, "Ok I'm you back here at twelve then goodnight."  
  
"OK night."   
  
Jessie closed the door behind her and leant against it thinking, `Am I ever gonna get time to think this through?'  
  
Jessie walked over to her bed she got in and laid down and she was soon fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jessie woke up the next morning from a weird dream shaking it off she got up she headed over to the bathroom for a shower and to get dressed for the day.  
  
Sammie crawled out of bed and started getting herself together for the day anyone who knew her knew that she hated to get up in the morning.  
  
Dragging herself to the shower she passed Jessie on her way out, "Moaning."  
  
"Good Morning Sammie."  
  
"Hppmmm."  
  
Jessie walked into her room she was leaving after the concert so she packed her bags and got them ready to go.  
  
Hour later Sammie and Jessie were in the studio where the press and camera people were waiting for them.  
  
One reporter asked, "Jessie is it true that you have found your family?"  
  
Jessie looked at Sammie and then back at the reporter and asked, "How do you know about that?"  
  
The reporter had the grace to look ashamed then said, "It was waiting on mine desk when I got in this morning."  
  
Jessie raised her eye brow and asked, "Did the person say who it was that left the message?"  
  
"What this twenty questions?" Jessie chewed the insides of her cheeks and replied, "No who told you about me finding my family no one knew so I wanna know who spilled the beans."  
  
"I was told it was a Fenton Hardy who left the message." Jessie frowned and she was mad she was getting really mad.  
  
At twelve Sammie and Jessie left to met with Fenton and the boys. Sammie didn't say anything she knew that Jessie was spitting mad and that she was going to have it out with Fenton. She had a feeling that it wasn't Fenton who said anything someone was playing games but Jessie was too mad to think straight and she was looking for any reason to blow.  
  
Jessie saw Fenton standing in the front waiting for them she stormed over to them and yelled, "How dare you."  
  
Fenton stepped back and asked, "How dare I what?"  
  
"Oh don't play that game with me you know what you did, You told the press that I'm your daughter and now you think you've got it easy now that I'm making heaps of money you think you can stick your fingers into the pie. Well I'm here to tell you that there no chance in hell."  
Fenton frown and asked, "Jessie I have no idea what you're rambling on about. Why would I want to make money off you? I make enough to support my family I don't need to stick my fingers into your pies or anyone else's for that matter. Now calm down and tell me what got you into this mood."  
  
Jessie deflated when Fenton said that. Looking up at him see frown when she saw the concerned look on his face, "Now hang on, you don't know what I'm talking about?" At the shake of his head Jessie asked, "You didn't tell the press that I'm your daughter?"  
  
Fenton shook his head as he said, "Now what would that gain me?"  
  
"Fenton that would gain you fame and get me to admit that I'm your daughter."  
  
Fenton smiled at her and said, "Honey, it would also push you further away from me and the family, do you think I'd want to lose you after all these years? God that is the last thing I want to do."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "I'm sorry I didn't think of it like that."  
  
Fenton wanted to hug her but he wasn't sure if Jessie would take a hug from him so he said, "That understandable love whoever doing this knew that this is a touchy subject for you."  
  
"But that the problem no one else knows that you are my dad." Jessie replied.  
  
Sammie stepped in and said, "Wrong love there is someone else and he is behind this."  
  
Jessie turned frowning at her Sammie carried on and said, "Mitch yesterday he was seen at that warehouse."  
  
Jessie shook her head and said, "This is wacked out. You're saying that all this time Mitch knew who I was and didn't say anything?"  
  
"Sorry Jess but that it's it in a nut shell."   
  
Jessie nodded and said, "Well I need to let this sink in." Walking over to the couch Jessie nearly fell throwing out her arms she grabbed on to Fenton who held her up saying, "Jessie what is it."   
  
Jessie heard a male voice in her head, "Who are you? And why are you in pain?"  
  
`I'm Jessie, Who are you?'   
  
"I'm not sure but I can feel your pain why is that?"  
  
`I don't know why, Joe is that you?"  
  
She could hear the person stop to think before saying, "Who this Joe?"  
  
Jessie could hear another voice entering the conversion, "Joe is my brother who was in a bank that blew up."  
Fenton grew alarmed when Jessie didn't answer him he carried her over to the couch.   
  
Sammie ran to the front desk to ask for the hotel Doctor to be paged.  
  
Jessie asked, `How is this possible?'  
  
"Because you and Joe are twins and I'm really close to Joe."  
  
`Frank?'  
  
"Yes it is me I felt Joe's pain and then yours I can't explain why."  
  
Jessie felt a wet cloth on her forehead and she groaned, "What happened?"  
  
Sammie replied, "You passed out."  
  
Jessie tried to sit up but someone placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I want you to rest."  
  
Sinking back down she thought on what happened to her she knew that it wasn't the first time she had felt someone pain but it was the first time she heard them speak to her.  
  
Sammie rung Mitch to let him know that Jessie wouldn't be able to finish the photo shoot.  
  
Biff helped Jessie to the lifts and then into her room, Fenton followed he didn't like what he had heard today and walking over to the phone he rung home.  
  
Frank woke up from his sleep to the phone ringing picking it up he said, "Hello? Hi dad ....... Ok I'll check into that for you.......... Sure I'll pass that on to mom...... How Jessie coping? ........ Ok bye dad."  
  
Frank crawled out of bed and walk over to his computer switching it on he walked out of his room and went down stairs to get a drink and to see if his mom was home.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he saw that there was a message waiting for him from Callie he pushed the play button and listen to what she had to say, "Hey Frank I'm in town for a while helping mom to pack the house up. Give me a call if I don't hear from you by three I'll come over."  
  
Frank looked at the clock and groaned it was three thirty so that meant she was coming over.  
  
Frank opened the fridge door and pulled out the milk he was in the middle of pouring it into a glass when the door bell rang.  
  
Groaning he place the milk onto the counter and when to answer it.  
  
Opening the door he saw a angry Callie standing on the step she asked, "What this that I hear that Joe may still be alive that is impossible just plain crazy." Pushing Frank aside she walk into the house Frank saw that Vanessa was behind Callie frown at her all the way into the house.  
  
Callie said, "Who playing the joke on you Frank?"  
Callie tapped her foot as she waited for him to answer her, when he didn't she exclaimed, "Oh it's that Jessie girl right? She playing a cruel joke to pay you all back for not find her."  
  
Frank stood there with a shunned look on his face. Vanessa stepped in and said, "Callie I think it's time for you to leave."  
  
Callie glared at her and hissed, "Oh are you playing the new girlfriend now I knew that you were always after Frank that why you just dated Joe mmm I wondered why you stayed with that jerk for."  
  
"That is enough." Callie jumped and turned around smiling sweetly saying, "Hello Mrs. Hardy."  
  
Laura glared at her and hissed, "I want you out of my house now and never come back."  
  
"But I'm here to see Frank."   
  
Laura hissed back, "I don't care if you're here to see the Pope, you don't speak about Joe or anyone like that not in my house, Now leave and don't let the door hit you on your way out."  
  
Callie meekly walked out of the house, Laura glared at her till Callie left she then turned her head to Frank who was standing rather shakily tears falling from his eyes as he looked at the door that was now shut.  
  
Laura grabbed Frank and pulled him into her wrapping her arms around him.   
  
Frank gave into the tears and sobbing onto his mother shoulders saying, "How could she say that?"  
  
Laura rubbed his back and said, "I don't know son I knew she didn't like Joe but I didn't think it went this far."  
  
Frank wrapped his arms around his mom and said, "Thanks mom."  
  
Laura pulled back and asked, "What for Frank?"  
  
"For loving Joe and I no matter what."  
  
Laura kissed his forehead and said, "That's what mothers are for son to love their kids and to get rid of the rubbish.   
  
Vanessa started to laugh and asked, "Is that what we are?"  
  
Laura sadly said, "Some are some are not worth giving them the love like Callie she couldn't get pass the bond that Frank and Joe have and she hated Joe for it she loved Frank but she couldn't share him and couldn't understand that Frank would give up a date to help Joe and vice versa Joe would do the same if Frank was in trouble that the difference between you and Callie Vanessa you understood them and I thank you for loving Joe and letting him dump you over Frank."  
  
Smiling Vanessa said, "I take what I can get from Joe and I know that Frank and Joe have a bond that can't be explained."  
  
Frank smiled at them and drew Vanessa into the hug that said all for Frank that he couldn't say in words.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
LB woke up and saw that PJ was sitting on the end of the bed sitting up he held onto his ribs they were aching he wished he knew how he got hurt but he didn't and no one knew either.  
  
"Hey there they still hurting?" PJ asked.  
  
"Yeah they do and my head killing me as well do you know if they have any pain killers in this place?" LB asked  
  
PJ shook his head, "I'll go and see you lie back and I'll be back."  
  
PJ waited till LB laid back down before heading over to Maxie.  
  
Maxie was a cunning man tall and bulked from spending time in the slammer he knew who the kid was and he meant to use him to get to his enemy for killing his family in a stake out that went wrong but he had to get Jessie into his clutches for his plan to work he knew she was in New York his son had dragged her here from Bayport she knew who her family was and he was going to get his revenge.  
  
PJ walked over the where they kept the first aid kit opening it he looked through it and found the pain killers taking two out of the bottle he then headed over the sink and filled a glass with water, walking back over to where they slept he noticed that Maxie was watching him.  
  
"What ya doing kid?" Maxie inquired.  
  
PJ looked over at him and said, "The new guy had a headache I'm taking him something for it."  
  
Maxie glared at him and he felt like telling the kid to let him suffer but he nodded his Ok.  
  
PJ carried on and when he reached LB he noticed that he was in alot of pain hurrying over to him he handed the pills to him and then the water to wash them down, "You need to see a doctor."  
  
LB looked over at him and saw that Maxie was in the room with them saying, "Nah I'll be fine."  
  
Maxie nodded and smiled thinking, `You're just like you old man kid but that won't help you in the less you're still gonna die and if PJ carries on he may just join you.'  
  
LB felt his headache ease a bit not much he felt her present still floating in his head along with one he was sure he knew.  
  
When Jessie woke up she could still feel Frank and knew that something had upset him deeply frowning she tried to shake the feeling off but he was clinging to her, `Stay please Jessie through you I can feel Joe more keep the link open.'  
  
`Ok Frank but this is driving me bonkers having the two of you here wonder if having you here in New York will make things easier for me.'  
  
`You know that mom won't let me come out.'  
  
`mmm true oh well I'm gotta go, what wrong?'  
  
Jessie knew that she shocked him and waited for Frank, `How did you know that something was wrong?'  
  
Chuckling she replied `Frank I can feel your pain and that how I know.'  
  
`Ok Callie was here, She said some things that I didn't like and mom threw her out.'  
  
`I'm sorry to hear that Frank.' Jessie glanced at the clock on the wall, `Frank I have to get ready got to finish my photo shoot.'  
  
`Ok I'll try and chat to Joe then.'  
  
Walking over to the shower Jessie undressed and she could hear Frank trying to get though the haze that surrounded Joe.  
  
Half an hour later Jessie headed out the door she noticed that Matt Beltran was looking up and down the hall.  
  
Walking over to him she said, "Hey there what up?"  
  
Matt turned and smiled at her Matt was about 6'5 he towered over her and had dark brown hair and his skin had a glow to it and his brown eyes twinkled with mischief, "Hey just the girl I was looking for."  
  
Jessie frowned and asked, "I am and why are you looking for me?"  
  
Matt looked down at her and said, "Because I need your father help."  
  
Jessie eyebrows climbed up to her hairline and asked, "My father? Matt how did you found that out so fast?"  
  
Smiling Matt handed her the morning paper it's headlines read, The search is over for Jessie Hardy.  
  
Jessie read the rest of it and then looked up at him and shook her head saying, "That got out fast didn't it?"  
  
"Sure did it seems you made the headlines again turn the page." Matt said.  
Turning the page she saw the headlines about Mitch in shocked silence as she read what Mitch had been doing to her and others.  
  
"Come on." Grabbing Matt's hand she lead him to Fenton room walking in she called out, "Hey anyone here?"  
  
Tony walked out of the room he was sharing with Biff and said, "Yup I'm here and your dad popped out for some food."  
  
Nodding Jessie threw herself into a chair and said, "Well we'll wait then."  
  
Biff wandered in and asked, "Hey there and what up?"  
  
Matt looked over at them and said, "I need you dad help."  
  
Jessie busted out laughing shaking her head she tried to say, "Thhheeyyy nnnnooooottttt,"  
  
Biff smiled and said, "What Jessie trying to say is that Tony and I are not Mr. Hardy sons. Frank back in Bayport and we looking for Joe who we believe is here."  
  
"Sorry guys I knew that he had to sons and just thought that you two were them like Mr. Hardy you both have dark hair."  
  
Tony smile as he said, "Well Frank does have dark hair like his dad but Joe is a blond like his mother. Oh and speaking of her Jessie she would like you to give her a ring."  
  
Frowning she nodded she knew that she wouldn't she wasn't ready for this even now she wasn't with all that been going on she hadn't had the time to think let alone time to sort out her feelings.  
  
Just then the door opened and Mr. Hardy stepped into the room with two other people Fenton stopped when he saw his daughter and a man.  
  
Jessie stood up and said, "Morning, This is Matt he here to ask for help and I'm here to found out what this is all about." Jessie handed Fenton the paper.  
  
Fenton walked over to the table and placed the food onto the table and sat down looking over at the others he said, "Carson, this is Jessie my daughter and you know Biff Hooper and Tony Pinto and this is Matt."  
  
Jessie looked over at the man he was dressed in a suit and she guessed a lawyer would be his job and she looked over at the girl at his side, she had reddish blond hair and blue eyes she was a little older than her.  
  
Carson said, "Hello everyone well I know that the boys know Nancy. Jessie and Matt this is my daughter Nancy."  
  
Just then there was a knock and a girl voice saying, "Yo Jessie you there?"   
  
Jessie wandered over to the door and opening it she said, "Hey girl a bit louder I don't think Russia heard you."  
  
Sammie laughed and walked over to the table helping herself to the food saying, "Jessie we're late and you know that Mitch is gonna kill us."  
  
"Woah there Sammie slow down would ya, First off we're not late for anything the shoot is off."  
  
Sammie stopped and looked around the room for the first time she noticed that it was very full she spotted Matt walking over to him she said, "Hey man you wanna walk the ledge again?"  
  
Shaking his head he replied, "Not today, I'm here to ask Mr. Hardy for some help."  
  
Nancy watch them taking it all in she had wished that Frank was here but from what she had been told by his dad that he was taking it hard about Joe.   
  
Watching Jessie, Nancy had heard of her through Bess who loves her music as well.   
  
Jessie sat back down beside Matt while she waited for Fenton to confirm what the paper was saying.  
  
Biff grabbed some food and sat beside Nancy saying, "It's great to see you again what have you been up to?"  
  
"Mmm Bess and I just got back from Spain." She replied looking at him, "We solve a mystery while over there and yet again Bess fell in love."  
  
Laughing Biff knew that Bess was well known for falling love with men himself include and Tony he asked, "Is she with you?"  
  
"No she had to go home and spent some time studying." Smiling she looked over at Jessie and Sammie who was listening but they had bored looks on there faces asking, "Have you been to Spain girls?"  
  
Sammie nodded, "Yup nice place we did a concert there before returning here."  
  
Jessie smiled and then looked over at Fenton and Carson who were still talking among themselves standing up she said, "Call me when you're done, I'm going for a walk."  
  
Looking up Fenton asked, "Jessie do you have a copy of your contact before you go?"  
  
"Why?" Jessie asked as she walked over to them.  
  
"Because Mitch is taking you for a ride and we need to look it over Carson here is a Lawyer and he helped many famous people out." Fenton replied.  
  
Jessie smiled and said, "My copy is with my lawyer. I'll call him and get him to send a copy over."  
  
Carson frowned and asked, "Who is your lawyer?"  
Looking over at him she replied, "Sandy Goner."  
  
"She a great lawyer Fenton." Carson said, "But that doesn't mean she isn't in his pocket or he fixing the books before Sandy gets it."  
  
"Mmm true. I think Mitch is fiddling with them as you said Sandy good I've dealt with her before. Give her a call love."  
  
Jessie walked over to the phone and dialed Sandy number she waited then said, "Hey Sandy..... Yeah I'm great.....Hum what I was ringing about could you send a copy of my contact over? ...... Thanks love...... Yeah that what it about...... Ok bye." Jessie hung up and said, "Sandy bringing it over herself. Well I'm gonna go for that walk catch ya later."  
  
Walking over to the door Jessie opened and walked out she headed to her room and opened her door the next thing she knew was sinking to the floor out cold.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When awareness returned to Jessie she was lying on her side and her arms tied behind her back and her legs bent behind her.  
  
Moaning she heard someone say, "She awake."  
  
Looking around her through a haze she noticed that she was in a large building with some one else tied up beside her she could feel whoever it was leaning against her.  
  
Hearing a noise she looked over to where it was coming from and the voice saying, "Jessie, Jessie, it's that time again do you remember me?"  
  
Jessie looked at him and saw a man she had seen once before in her life, "Ha I see that you do but it's faint the last time you saw me was when you were Two and I let you watch as your father walked away with your brothers. You cried so much that I was scared that you would give me away sooner than I planned."  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks as all the memories came flooding back to her she whispered, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Maxie laughed, "Because your father has to feel what I did when he took my son from me."  
  
"But for all these years you made me suffer as well what have I done?"   
  
"Nothing that the best thing about this my dear when your father gets here he is going to watch as you and your brother died before his eyes. I'd like to have Frank as well but he will get it soon enough but for now you and Joe will do."  
  
Joe came to he remember being hit from behind after PJ left listening to Maxie he knew that Jessie and he were in deep trouble.  
  
Maxie walked a way and Joe whispered, "Jessie?"  
Jessie replied, "Not out loud Joe. Where are we do you know? Can you still feel Frank?'  
  
Joe replied, `OK I think we still at the warehouse. Yes I can but it faint but if we can send it together we it may get to Frank.'  
  
`That what I was thinking if we can get to Frank he can warn your dad and Carson and the boys can help," It just hit Jessie that Joe had called Frank by his name and said, `Joe you remember?'  
  
`Sure do and you're Jessie the singer and now my sister you'll have to tell me that one.'  
  
Joe could hear Jessie laughing and asked, `What funny?'  
  
`Just thinking of how to explain to you that story.'  
  
`Oh, Well it can wait for now do you think you're strong enough to help to send that message?'  
  
`We got to try I just hope that it works.'  
  
`OK, this has to work,'  
  
"Frank? Frank?"  
  
They heard a faint replied, `Jessie?'  
  
"Frank, I don't have time call your dad and tell him that Maxie has me and Joe, we think that we still at the warehouse get him to bring help."  
  
`OK I'll call him now hang on.'  
  
Frank shot out of his chair and grabbed the phone dialing the number his father had given to him he waited for the other end to pick up, "Biff where dad?.......... Dad Jessie in trouble she at the warehouse with Joe. Maxie somebody has her and Joe she says that you need to call in help..........OK dad I'll tell her that you're on the way."   
  
Fenton slammed the phone down and said, "Damn it." Turning he noticed that everyone was watching him and he said, "Come on we need to get to that warehouse NOW."  
  
Everyone jumped up and raced for the door Matt pulled out his walkie talkie and said, "This is Matt Beltran I need backup at....." Looking over to Fenton for the address  
  
Fenton said, "20 Water Cres."  
  
"20 Water Cres."  
  
Matt raced out of the hotel and he jumped into his jeep Biff and Tony piled in with him pulling away he followed Fenton and the others to the Warehouse.  
  
Jessie heard Maxie returned, `Joe hang on bro Maxie back again.'  
  
Hearing a faint replied, `They better hurry up I don't know how much longer I can hold out for.'  
  
"Listen to me Joe hold on Frank got to your dad and he on his way with help."  
  
"Why don't you call dad, dad?"  
  
"Good question Joe and when I sort it out you'll be the first to know."  
  
Jessie could hear the faint wail of sirens at the same time she smelt smoke her eyes widen as everything clicked together.  
  
She tried to move her wrist but the rope was tight everytime she moved her wrists she felt it cut hissing, "So you gonna let us die like this?"  
  
Maxie laughed, "Yes my dear this is how my wife and son died. Fenton got here to late and my family died I watched and listened as they screamed for help Fenton held me back I couldn't save them and now he is going to know what it like to live with that pain as well and he would know what it like to lose your family that way."  
  
"That when you took Frank, Joe and I isn't it, but why didn't you give me back?" Jessie asked as she glared at him.  
  
"Because that was a great plan to make the whole family suffer."  
  
Joe growled out, "That is low to take a child for no reason and dad had nothing to do with your family death."  
  
Maxie kicked out at him and said, "Shut your trap."  
  
Joe readied himself for the kick but he still grunted when it connected to his ribs.  
  
Jessie watched as Maxie walked out of the building.   
  
Rolling she tried to turn calling out, "Joe?"  
  
"Humm Jessie is it me or is it getting hotter?" Joe asked.  
  
"It's getting hot Joe we need to get out of here."   
  
"I know and Maxie has tied these ropes really tight, try rolling towards me so our hands can undo them."  
  
Jessie felt Joe kick out trying to roll towards her and she did the same they both kicked each other they real in pain from the kicks and cuts they were getting from rolling on the floor.  
  
Jessie moved faster when she saw that the fire was a closer to them hissing, "Joe it is closer, where are they?"  
  
Five minutes away Fenton and them were held up in traffic Sammie pounded on the seat in front of her, "Damn it, I'm gonna run the rest of the way." Sammie threw open the door but she was stopped by Nancy glaring at her Sammie pulled her arm away and said, "Let me go that is my friend and her brother I'd move faster than this damn car."  
  
"Calm down, I'm coming with you." Nancy replied.  
  
Sammie and Nancy jumped out, Matt watched as they ran to the foot pave and said, "They got the right idea and I think I'm going to join them." Biff threw open his door and ran off when Tony asked, "What about your car Matt?"   
  
"Well you know where this warehouse is don't you?" Tony nodded and Matt carried on, "You can drive the car there or park it up to you."  
  
"I'll park and lookie there is that just what we wanted a space." Tony had noticed a car pulling away Matt pulled into the space and then jumped out with Tony behind him they ran to catch up with Biff who was slowly catching up with the girls.  
  
Fenton and Carson watched as they raced off looking at each other they nodded and parked next to Matt's Jeep blocking it in, throwing open the doors they locked and raced off after the others.  
  
Jessie could barely see through the smoke calling out, "Joe?"  
  
Feeling the flames inch closer towards them she called again, "Joe are your legs tied up?"  
  
She heard a faith, "No."  
  
"Try and stand up and get out." She told him.  
  
"Can't leave you here alone." Joe replied  
  
Jessie hissed, "Yes you can."  
  
Jessie calmly told Joe, "Joe if you died in this fire it will kill your family and friends they are all excited that you are alive and still with them, they don't know me I know that they been looking for me but that not the same as them knowing me."  
  
"It will kill them they just found you again do you really think it will be easier on them if you die in this?"  
  
Jessie shook her head knowing that she wouldn't win and said, "Fine they can lose us both."  
  
Joe replied, "Jessie I wish we could have be a family like we were meant to be I think it rocks that you're my twin."  
  
Jessie rolled towards him and replied, "I wish that as well, but remember this I couldn't wish for a better family I can tell that they love you and Frank and me as well if they can search for me for over fifteen years then they much love me."  
  
Frank heard both of them and he said, `Dad on his way with help hang on please fight I don't want to lose either of you. I'm on my way to New York and you both better be there when I get there.'  
  
Frank heard them both chuckle, `Aye big bro.'   
  
Jessie felt the heat and the fire licking towards her foot trying to move away from the flames she called out to Joe, "We have to try and move you've got your legs try and stand up and then you can try and move me by rolling me away from the flames."  
  
Joe struggled to his feet he looked around stumbling towards her when there was a blast that sent them flying through the air.  
  
Sammie heard the blast and she yelled, "That sounds like the warehouse move it guys."   
  
Picking up speed they rounded the corner to see the building in flames.  
  
Fenton raced towards the build pushing through the growing crowd of people and rescue workers. yelling, "NOOOOOOO JESSIE, JOE."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Frank drove as fast as he could he got to New York his mother sitting beside him quietly staring into her lap she had Mister Ted in her lap reaching over he patted his mom hand, "Mom we will get there and find them. I won't let them both die not again." Frank took a deep breath and he said, "It's time for us to get our family and get away."  
  
Laura nodded, "Yes after this is over we will go away and think thing through. Frank I know that it was hard finding out about Jessie like you did."  
  
Frank looked over at her and said, "Mom deep down I think Joe and I both knew we never forgot her just put her aside till it was time and now is the time for Jessie to come home."  
  
Fenton tried pulling his way out of the arms holding him back, Sammie struggled and broke free she race through the crowd and into the building before anyone could stop her and that was all it took for Fenton to break free racing towards the building he fought his way in calling out, "Joe? Jessie?"   
  
Sammie fell over something and she reached over to feel someone she couldn't see who it was reaching under the person shoulders she called out, "Over here I've found one of them."   
  
Fenton raced over and helped Sammie carry the body towards the door before they could there was another blast sending them towards the door.  
  
Biff yelled, "There they are." Racing closer to the fire Biff and Tony helped to drag Fenton clear of the flames, Matt and Nancy helped to drag Sammie clear Carson and a fire fighter carried a unconscious Joe.  
  
Jessie fighting a wave of pain she tried to fight her way to the door falling she welcome the blackness that was waiting for her.  
  
Matt caught a glimpsed a movement out of the corner his eye racing back into the building he found Jessie slumped on the ground picking her up he ran as fast as he could he heard another blast as he felt himself flying through the air.  
  
Spinning through the air Matt tried to twist so that he would land first and Jessie land on him.  
  
Matt felt the ground slammed into him he knew that it was too soft to be the ground.  
  
Tony and Biff raced over and helped to lift Matt of Jessie they tried to keep everyone away till the medics arrived the firemen did all they could to get them comfortable.  
  
Frank pulled up at the Hotel where his father was staying racing in he asked, "Excuse me is there a message for Frank Hardy?"  
  
The clerk said, "Yes your father left one, here it is." Handing Frank the note he read it and then raced out jumping back into the car he speed as fast as he dared towards the address his father had left for him.  
  
Arriving at the site they saw Ambulances and Police cars and Fire trucks, jumping out they headed over seeing Biff they walked over, "Biff where are they?"  
  
"Thank god you're here they were just going to take them to the hospital." Biff pointed to ambulances racing over Biff called out, "There family are here."  
  
Pushing Frank and Laura towards the waiting ambulances and watched as Frank got into one and his mother into the other and they went off with a wails of ambulances and police as they raced off towards the hospital.   
  
Biff got into one of the others and waited for them to follow Matt was piled in with him the door shut and then Biff felt the ambulance take off.  
  
Frank watched as one set of medics worked on Joe and another lot work on Jessie.   
  
Both Jessie and Joe suffered from burns and broken bones Frank watched as they worked wondering if they were to late.  
  
Laura watched the crew work on Sammie and her husband when they told her what they had done she turned deathly pale.  
  
She saw Fenton eyes open he moaned out, "The children?"  
  
"Shh they safe love you got to them in time rest now."  
Fenton looked at his wife and asked, "How did you get here?"  
  
Smiling down at him she said, "Frank insisted that we come to New York and I said I'll come with him when he explained what was going on."  
  
Laura held his hand and she smiled at him and said, "You and Sammie did a dangerous thing but you saved Joe and Jessie lives by doing it."  
  
Fenton frowned he couldn't remember all the details what had happened.  
  
Sammie came to as Laura told Fenton what they had done moaning, "God did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me?"  
  
Laura smiled over at her and replied, "I think it the same one that hit Fenton."  
  
Laughing the crew unloaded them when they arrived they went straight to emergency where Doctor and nurses were waiting for them.  
  
Frank waited in the waiting room when they arrived Biff and Tony waited with him his mom soon joined them in waiting.  
  
Pacing up and down the waiting room Frank finally sat down hanging his head into his hands with his mother rubbing his back like she use to when he was upset as a child.  
  
Laura looked over at him and said, "They will pull through Frank."  
  
Raising his head his red eyes looked at her and he said, "They may not mom they looked dead on the way over how will we cope if both die?"  
  
Laura pulled Frank into her holding his head to her shoulder and she whispered, "To be honest I wouldn't cope son. I can't take anymore Frank if either of them die I think I'll go mad and I don't think you or your dad would be able to get me back. I love you all but this blow is the last I can take. For fifteen years we been looking for Jessie and now we got her back I don't want to lose her again and those few weeks thinking that Joe was dead nearly killed me Frank I was that close to the edge." Holding Frank she let her tears of grief slide down her face.  
  
Frank knew that his mom was close and he was shock to hear her admit it to him holding her close to him he held her as she cried.   
  
Biff and Tony walked over to them and hugged them between them they were both close to the family they made them feel like members of the family letting them join in family gatherings and to feel this pain pulled them closer to the family.  
  
Just then they jumped apart when they heard footsteps stopping in front of them, Frank stood with his mother the doctor looked around and asked, "Is there anyone here for Sammie Miles?"  
  
Tony groaned, "PJ did you see PJ there?"  
  
Biff frowned and shook his head, "There no family members here for Sammie but she came in with Mr. Hardy she has a twelve year old brother and I'm hoping he wasn't there."  
  
Just then a Police officer walked in with PJ behind him.  
  
PJ grinned at the guys and said, "What a party man and where my man LB?"  
  
Frank frowned and asked. "Who LB?"  
  
Biff looked over at him and said, "That what they called Joe."  
  
"Ahh got you."   
  
PJ looked and asked, "Hey where me sis man?"  
  
Laura looked him and said, "PJ she got hurt in the fire."  
  
PJ looked up at the blond lady she could pass for his mother apart from the eyes his mothers were green like his and Sammie's, her blond hair flowing over her shoulders was longer than his mothers what he could remember of her she died in a accident when he was six with his father.  
  
"Will my sister be Ok?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
Laura bent down so she could look him in the eye and said, "I don't know."  
  
PJ walked the rest of the way to her and threw his arms around her saying, "I can't lose Sammie Miss she all I have left."  
  
"Shh it's Ok let it out." She comforted him she looked over at the doctor and said, "Will she be Ok?"  
  
"Yes she will she got some bumps and bruises and a broken arm and she'll have a headache when she wakes up but other than that she will pull through." The Doctor said and then said, "That the same for you husband as well and he has a broken leg and arm it was the way he fell."   
  
Laura breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "What about Joe and Jessie?"  
  
He looked around and said, "Maybe we should step into the hall?"  
  
"No what you have to say can be said in front of them." Laura pulled Frank closer to her.  
  
"OK well they both have burns and your son has broken ribs and collar bone and he has some old injures as well we had to rebreak his arm because it healed crooked and he had a head wound as well we will be keeping a close eye on that. It's Jessie we worried about we lost her three times and that was before surgery. She is a mess and I'm not sure that she going to make it."  
  
"NO," Laura gripped Frank hand as they tried to take the news in.   
  
The whole room went dead quiet.  
Not know what to say they drew them into there arms just then Carson and Nancy walked into the room they arrived in the last ambulance with Matt and a fireman who got hurt when a beam fell on him.  
  
Nancy watched as her father stood at her side they walked over and joined them still not knowing what was going on.  
  
Frank held his mother as he felt someone pull her out of his arms looking up and really to blow he saw that it was Carson and Nancy who were drawing them over to chairs.  
  
Nancy felt Frank tense up and she loosed her grip on him but still leading them over to the chairs motioning for Frank to sit she sat next to him and his mother on the other side.  
  
Laura held Frank no matter what they did to get her to release him Frank drew his mother back into his arms and held her.  
  
Carson asked, "What was the news?"  
  
"Jessie may not make it." was the tense replied.  
  
PJ crawled up into Laura lap and cuddled into her and held on to one of Frank's arms for balance.  
  
Carson tried to take him off but Frank hissed, "No leave him there."  
  
Biff said, "I think it best if we leave them and wait for them in the hall."  
  
Nancy frowned and said, "I disagree they need us."  
  
Frank said, "Leave us let us have some time mom and I just need each other at the moment."   
  
Biff nodded patting his shoulder as he went pass, "We be out in the hallway, Oh and do you want us to ring anyone?"  
  
Just them they heard a booming voice, "I'll do that."  
  
Looking at the newcomer they all knew that Frank and Mrs. Hardy was in good hands.   
  
Gertrude walked into the room sitting next to her sister- in- law she placed a hand onto Frank arm rubbing it she said, "Please let us have time together."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Fenton woke to someone crying moving his head he groaned in pain he squeezed the hand that was in his.   
  
Laura looked up and tried to smile at him.  
  
"Honey what wrong?"  
  
Licking her lips she tried to think of a way to tell him about Jessie and Joe.  
  
"Laura how are the kids?" He asked   
  
"Fenton there is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure I can."   
  
Fenton tried to sit up when he felt a hand on his chest looking over the other side he saw Frank, "Son?"  
  
Frank looked over at his mother and then back at his dad and said, "There is no easy way to tell you dad." Frank didn't want to look at him so he walked over to the window and said, "Sorry dad but this is hard to say," Taking a breath Frank said, "They say that Jessie might not live."  
  
Fenton looked at Frank back and asked, "Run that by me again son."  
  
Frank turned towards him with tears streaming down his face and said with his eyes closed, "Jessie may not pull through she was badly hurt through the blast and the fire she was a lot closer to the flames than Joe and she got caught in both explosion that we know of." Turning to look out the window he said, "And Matt landed on top of her they say that she has a punctured lung one of her ribs that was broken torn a hole in it."  
  
"Ohmygod." Looking over at his wife tearstained face he tried to pull her to him and gave her a hug.  
  
Frank watched his parents comfort one another wishing that Joe was there he couldn't cope with this sort of thing by himself it was tearing his heart a part.  
  
Frank slipped out of the room and headed over to ICU looking through the glass partition that let the Nurses watch the patience's while at their stations.   
  
Frank watched as a nurse checked Jessie the nurse injected something into a tube that was in her arm.  
  
Biff watched Frank as he looked into the room walking over to him he said, "Frank they will make they didn't get this far to stop fighting."  
  
As Frank watched the nurse he replied without looking at him, "They say that Jessie may not make it." Turning from the window he looked over at Biff and continued, "She has a punctured lung and they can't fix it till Jessie stable and they say that may not happen in time."  
  
Biff looked into the room signing, "God I'm sorry Frank. But don't give up on her just yet she may just prove them and you wrong. How Joe?"  
  
Placing a arm on Frank's shoulder and lead him to a chair making sure that Frank was sitting, Biff sat next to him.  
  
Frank shook his head sobbing, "He will pull through but he is hurt and they don't know the real damage till everything goes down and the drugs leave his body."  
  
Biff signed and ran his hand through his hair looking over to where his friends lay closing his eyes he heard the nurses in the background then an alarm sounded, Frank and Biff jumped out of their seats as a crash car and a pile of Doctor and Nurses rushed into Joe's and Jessie's ward.  
  
Frank ran over to the window and tried to look but the blinds were pulled shut just as he got there all he was able to see was Jessie jerking and two nurses holding her down.  
  
Biff rushed off to tell Laura and Fenton about what was happening.  
  
Rushing into Fenton and his new room mate, it seem that they placed Matt in the ward with Fenton.  
  
Laura finally fell asleep against her husband chest she jerked awake when Biff burst into the room.  
  
Fenton tried to sit up and said, "Biff what wrong?"  
  
Sliding to a stop Biff huffed, "Something in Jessie and Joe's room a whole pile of Doctors and Nurses rushed into their room."  
  
Just then someone voiced out, "The young man is correct, I'm Doctor Dane Wells, I've been treating both Joe and Jessie since they arrive here." Doctor Wells walked into the room offering his hand he carried on, "I would have been here sooner but as this young man has told you I had an emergency to attend to. Your daughter has been rushed into surgery, Jessie went into an arrest and her heart stopped when her lungs collapse. I got to go and get ready to operate they getting Jessie ready while I quickly told you what had happened."   
  
Dane walked towards the door as Frank was pushed into the room turning he said, "Your son passed out as I was explaining to him and I thought you would like to keep an eye on him." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
Laura rushed over to Frank wiped his brow pushing back his hair from his forehead signing she straight up she looked over at Matt who was watching and said, "How much more can we take?"  
  
Matt replied, "God knows how much you can take."  
  
Laura gave him a weak smile and said, "I think it was to much for Frank he can't take anymore he ready to snap."  
  
Matt who was leaning on his side and his arm taking the weight looked over at Frank before saying, "Frank a strong guy but I think you're right it is too much for one person to handle."  
  
Fenton looked over at his son and shook his head saying, "His release valve was Joe, Joe always seem to know when Frank needed his support and now Frank doesn't know where to turn, and we didn't help Laura and I have each other but Frank lost his support he been to hell and back and if either of them don't make it Frank will go over the edge."  
  
Matt nodded and said, "My sister was like that when we lost Kellie, Kandi my other sister went over the edge, and I can't bring her back, you see Mitch coaxed Kellie into the Modeling world Kellie was beautiful and Mitch got her into the world of drugs and Kellie died of a over dose and Mitch got away with murder."  
  
Frank slowly came to moaning he sat up holding his head mutting, "What happen?"  
  
PJ climbed up on the bed and cuddled into him while Laura replied, "Frank you passed out when the Doctor told you what happen to Jessie."  
  
Frank glanced over to her while rubbing PJ back and asked, "So she did go into arrest then I was hoping that was a dream." Hugging PJ into him he sobbed into PJ's hair.  
  
Just then the door opened and Sammie glanced around the room she saw her brother with Frank rushing over to the both of them asking, "Frank what wrong?"  
  
Looking up and over PJ's head and he said, "Jessie been rushed to surgery her lungs collapsed."  
  
Sammie eyes widen shaking her head moaning, "This can't be happening."  
  
Vanessa entered the room just as Frank told Sammie, "No more when is this going to end?" Vanessa yelled out just before she fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
Biff rushed over and held her as she cried.   
  
Chapter 14  
  
Nancy ran into the room when she heard some yelled with her father on her heels stopping, she looked around her in amazement.  
  
Carson followed Nancy into the room and asked, "Fenton?"  
  
Fenton looked over at them and said, "They rushed Jessie into surgery her lung collapsed."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Sammie wiped her face on her sleeve as PJ slid off the bed.  
  
Frank laid back down closing his eyes Frank listened as Carson told his dad what happen in the meeting with Jessie lawyer Sandy Goner, "Fenton, Mitch was good with the paper work but in the contract there not many ways out of it but there is one and it a major one and we can get Mitch for a breech of contract."  
  
Handing the paper over to Fenton he said, "There something else in there that concern me he put a clause in it stating that if Jessie is unable to perform or put a album out she loses a big amount of money a huge hunk of her money goes to him till she is able to perform again."  
  
Frank looked up from where he laid and said, "This has been a setup right from the start."  
  
Carson nodded and said, "Yes it has but who behind it? Mitch isn't the brains behind this."  
  
Sammie said, "Maxie it has to be him."  
  
PJ wandered back over to Frank and whispered, "Frank?"   
  
Frank looked down at him and PJ carried on, "Mitch is Maxie son."  
  
Frank nodded and asked, ""How did you find that out?"  
  
"Easy." Came the reply, "Cuz I'm a kid they forget that I have ears and they talk while in the same room."  
  
Frank smiled his first smile and looked over at his dad and Mr. Drew saying, "Dad?" Fenton looked over at him, "PJ just told me that Mitch is Maxie's son."  
  
"Of cause why didn't we think of that?" Fenton exclaimed  
  
Carson ran out of the room to find a phone calling out over his shoulders, "I'm putting a freeze on Jessie's accounts and a stop to his ticket I noticed that he booked a flight for today."  
  
Laura sat in stunned silence as everything moved on faster than she could think.  
  
Nancy walked over and bent down to comfort her and said, "Mrs. Hardy it nearly over."  
  
Looking dazed she said, "It's not over till my babies are home with me where they belong."  
  
Fenton patted his wife's hand and said, "Soon love our family will be back to normal."  
  
"Normal and what is that?" Laura shot back, "We have never been normal, but we will be a family again."  
  
Fenton smiled at her and said, "Just think love one more member to use in your fashion show."  
  
Frank laughed and slid off the bed to join his parents sitting on the end of his dad's bed he slid his hand into his parents hands in between his dad's and mom's like Joe and he did when they were younger.  
  
Running her free hand through Frank's hair she smiled and said, "We can finally be the family we meant to be."  
  
Biff helped Vanessa off the floor lending her to Frank's empty bed just as the door opened Biff turned and stared open mouth at the person standing in the door way.  
Frank looked over at the door and saw his little brother leaning against the door jumping off the bed he rushed over to him calling out, "Joe,"  
  
"Where is she?" Joe asked looking about  
  
Laura stood up and asked, "Where who?"  
  
Looking very feverish Joe stumble into the room holding his middle with his broken arm he searched wildly screaming, "WHERE IS SHE? JESSIE? JESSIE?" Joe fell onto the floor hitting his fist against the floor mutting, "No she can't be no please."  
  
Frank raced over to him and held onto Joe whispering, "Joe calm down."  
  
Joe didn't hear him as he kept saying, "She helped to save me and she dies, Jessie told me to hang on Frank she knew that help was on the way."  
  
Rocking Joe so that he would calm down his mom joined them and said, "Joe Honey, Jessie is here but I won't lie son she is in surgery and they say that she may not make it."  
  
Joe looked up his fist laying on the ground still curled up ready to lash out moving slowly he uncurled it and held it out for his mom to take it, Licking his lips he closed his eyes as the news sunk in he felt his mom take his hand and Frank loosed his grip on him as his mom pulled him into her arms like she did when he was a child and hurting.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Jessie has to make it, she made it this far she just has to make it." Laura held on Joe looking over his head she looked over at Frank and Fenton who slowly moved to over them with Biff's and Tony help.  
  
"Son?" Joe didn't move all he wanted was to stay safe in his mother's arms.  
  
"Joe, Jessie strong and she'll fight till the end."  
  
Sammie said, "Joe, I've known Jessie for a long time and know this if this is what she wants she'll fight for it she no quitter."  
  
Jessie felt like she was floating she looked down at what was happening to her frame she looked frail and small in the broken body, looking over at the person at her side asking, "Does this mean I'm dead?  
  
Jessie watched her while waiting for her to reply.  
  
Looking down at the body the angel said, "I'm not the angel of death, I'm here to show you that if you do die there will be people who will miss you greatly."  
  
Jessie smiled and said, "Yeah I know."  
  
Shaking her head the angel said, "Not deep down you don't."  
  
Jessie head shot up and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
The Angel said, "Because deep down you think you're not worth loving or in your words that you're a waste of time."  
  
The Angel showed Jessie a room, "Jessie look at them."  
  
Frowning Jessie watched as Joe was held by Laura and Frank, she saw Sammie holding her brother and Biff and Tony help Fenton over to his family.  
  
She could hear what they were saying closing her eyes, she the Angel ask her, "Jessie I know why you won't let them in, and why you won't call Fenton and Laura, Mom and Dad."  
  
Jessie slowly opened her eyes and said, "I can't, if I do they will go away."  
  
The Angel smiled and said, "You've been through a lot while growning up, everytime you let someone in they disappeared."  
  
"I can't be loved, if they loved me they wouldn't have left me there." Jessie cried out, "I hate them for leaving me. They got Frank and Joe but they left me behind."  
  
"You don't hate them."   
  
"Don't tell me what I hate." Jessie shot back, "What would you know anyway?"  
  
"I was there, Maxie made you watched as he told you that they didn't love you and you were bad that why they didn't come for you."   
  
"Just who are you anyway?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I'm your guardian Angel my name is Rain and it's time for you to go home."   
  
Jessie laughed and said, "Home? I don't have a home."  
  
"Child you have a home and it's been missing you and looking for you it's time to live and to have joy back in that house."  
  
Jessie looked into the room again and saw that Fenton had made it over to his family, blinking back the tears she looked over at Rain and said, "I don't know if I can be apart of that family."  
  
"Oh child I know that it hurts. You've always believe that they didn't want you and they walked away, but Jessie they never gave up on you. Your father followed up every lead that went his way there were many times he came close to finding you but Maxie pulled you out and you just missed each other."  
  
"How come I never remember Maxie from back then?" Jessie asked.  
  
Rain said, "Because it wasn't time and now is the time. Mitch and Maxie will pay for what they did."  
Looking over at her broken body she though, `Is it worth the risk? Can I be strong throughout this?'  
  
Jessie heard a voice replying, `Please give us a chance to prove to you that we love you."  
  
`Joe?'  
  
`Yeah I heard it all and I know it's going to be hard but give us a chance aren't we worth it?'  
  
`I'm not sure I can Joe there too much to deal with.'  
  
`Together we can do it but there has to be some trust. I know it's not there with mom and dad but what about Frank and I can you trust us?'  
  
`Joe I think I'll risk the battle. You should be a lawyer."  
  
Jessie could hear the laugher and Joe say, `That is funny. And the risk will be worth it.'  
  
Feeling a pull she knew that it was time to go back to her body looking over at Rain she asked, "Will I see you again?"  
  
"You may not see me all the time but you will feel my love and when you need me I'll be there remember that child all you have to do is call my name."  
  
Frank knew that something major had just been decided he could feel it and knew that it was good news.  
  
The door opened and he saw the doctor, "Mr. Hardy what are you doing out of bed?" That was when he saw Joe laying in his mother's arms rushing over to them he checked Joe for any more injures.  
  
Frank helped his dad stand and waited for the Doctor to finish checking Joe before asking, "Doctor, how is Jessie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Before answering him he pointed to Sammie and said, "What is it with you guys? You don't like to rest?"   
  
Biff helped Frank lead his dad over to the bed and said, "Sorry doc we had a crisis."  
  
The doctor eyebrows crawled up to his hairline.   
  
Sammie smiled thinking, `He'd make a great Vulcan I'd think he would give Tuvok a run for his money.'   
  
Frank sat on the edge of the bed and asked again, "How is Jessie?"  
  
Helping Joe onto the bed he turned and looked at him saying, "It was close we nearly lost her but she came back and it going to be a long and rough recovery for Jessie."  
  
Joe signed and said, "But she will make it?"  
  
"With time and alot of work Jessie should live a normal life, she may not carry may sing again."  
  
Sammie called out, "Don't tell her that, she'll prove you wrong."  
  
Dane smiled while fixing the blankets around Joe he turned so he was facing her saying, "That what we like and Jessie just may bet the odds."  
  
Walking over to Fenton bed he checked the chart hanging off the end of the bed reading it he placed it back.  
  
Laura sat beside her husband bed as he in for the night she watched as Carson told him, "There is a all points bulletin on Mitch and Maxie and Tracy.  
  
Frank looked over at Sammie who was sitting by Matt's bed treasing him, "So Matt are you ready to take that stroll?"  
  
"Darling it will have to wait I don't think I could get out of this bed let along out the window to the ledge." He explained to her.  
  
Smiling over at him she replied, "I don't think it would be wise with the looks we getting I think we'll be dead if we tried it."  
  
Matt laughed and replied, "I think you're right kid."  
  
Frank looked over at them with a smile asked, "Sammie do you have a death wish?"  
  
"Could be Frank and if I did I'm in the right place right Doc?" Sammie asked while looking over at Dane.  
  
Smiling he replied, "Well if you what to carry on living yes this is the right place." Dane placed a hand on Mrs. Hardy shoulder saying, "She will pull through she a fighter soon she can be taken to Bayport General so it closer for you."  
  
Placing a hand over his Laura looked up and asked, "When will that be?"  
  
"When she out of danger that could be tomorrow or later, I what to make sure that everything is correct before letting her and your family go to Bayport."  
  
Joe who was quietly resting asked, "So that means that I can play football this season?"  
  
"You have to take that up with your family doctor Joe." Dane replied.  
  
Frank laughed, "Busted Joe."  
  
Joe let his eyes close without saying a word, he slipped off to sleep.  
  
Biff looked over at them and held a finger to his lips pointing, "Shhh he gone to sleep."  
  
Frank looked over at his little brother with a smile saying, "He didn't even bother replying."  
  
Nancy said, "Do you blame him?"  
  
Frank shook his head looking over at his parents he noticed that his dad has fallen asleep as well and his mother nodding off waving the others he whispered, "Let's them rest while we go and get some food, I'm hungry."  
  
They all trooped off to the hotel to change and to get some food and to bring some back for the others.  
  
Frank returned leaving everyone back at the hotel creeping into the room he noticed that Joe was trying to sit up rushing over he whispered, "Joe what are you doing?"  
  
Joe gripped Frank arm using it to help him up he said, "I have to go and see that Jessie Ok she all alone."  
  
"Joe, they won't let you in she is in ICU." Looking down at him Frank knew that he had lost this battle, Joe wasn't going to take no for a answer, "OK, Wait I'll get a wheelchair, you can't walk there."  
  
Licking his lip Joe nodded, he hated the things, but he knew that Frank was right he couldn't make it there and back without one.  
  
Frank ducked out of the room to find a wheelchair he found one sitting in the hall as he pushed it to Joe's room he hoped that no one was in need of it.  
  
Entering the room Frank helped Joe to get into the chair once Joe was settled, Frank pushed him towards where Jessie was fighting for her life.  
  
Entering the lift Frank pushed the button for the floor where ICU was.   
  
Once the door was open Frank pushed Joe towards the room where Jessie was.  
  
Once in the room Joe could see the oxygen tent that covered Jessie and stopped germs from getting in he could also see that Jessie was just wearing the front of a hospital grown to cover her.  
  
Frank placed a hand onto Joe's shoulder to offer support he didn't know how or why but Joe and Jessie were close, closer than he and Joe.  
  
Joe covered Frank hand saying, "Frank, nothing will come between us I promise."  
  
Frowning Frank said, "You can't promise me that Joe. Jessie is your twin and twins have a closer bond than normal brother and sisters."  
  
"Frank believe me nothing will break our bond we are a team duo." Joe looked over at the bed listening to the beep and hisses of the machines keeping Jessie alive, "Please push me closer."  
  
Pushing Joe closer to the bed he noticed that Jessie eyes were flickering, Joe held up his hand up to the tent just touching it.  
  
Jessie slowly turned her head towards them her eyes reflected the pain she was in but she carried on till she was facing them.  
  
Frank leant over and whispered, "Hey there sis good to have you back."  
  
Giving him a crooked smile she tried to speak, "Ttthhanks."   
  
"Don't talk." Frank said.  
  
`OK but Frank I need to tell you.'   
  
"Tell me what?" Frank asked.  
  
`Joe right. You won't lose Joe, your bond is strong how else do you explain this. You've just gained a sister and it going to be a battle believe me. But as Joe said I have to trust someone.'  
  
Frank could feel his eyes watering swiping them he smiled and nodded over at her he noticed that her eyes were drooping.  
  
Jessie fought to stay away, `Joe thanks for fighting for me when I was ready to give up.'  
  
Joe said, `That's is quite alright. You're worth the fight."  
  
Jessie lost the battle falling back to sleep Joe and Frank stayed with her till Frank noticed that Joe was falling asleep himself. "Joe it's time to get you to bed." Frank whispered.  
  
Pushing the chair out of the room he threw a glance over his shoulder watching as his sister slept.  
  
Turning he pushed Joe who had fallen asleep towards the lift when he spotted some one who looked familiar to him out of the corner of his eye dressed in a doctors white coat the person entered Jessie room.  
  
Turning Frank headed back to Jessie room to check who it was.   
  
Frank left Joe sleeping at the nurses station walking back towards the room he saw the doctor leaning over Jessie saying, "It has to be this way my dear, you know to much."  
  
Rushing forward Frank grabbed the doctor spinning him about Frank threw a right hook right into the doctor stomach grabbing the front of the collar with both hands he pulled the Doctor up to him demanded, "And what do you think you're doing Mitch?"  
  
Mitch glared and struggled to get free, "How did you know who I was?"  
  
Frank pulled him out of the room saying, "You look like your dad."  
  
Pulling Mitch over to the nurses station he spotted a nurse and said, "Call the cops please."  
  
Just then he heard someone say, "No need nurse it's already been done they are downstairs now."  
  
Frank turned and saw Carson and Nancy standing there.  
  
Nancy said, "Dad had a lend on Mitch we followed him here but we thought we would let you handle him."  
  
Just then the lifts doors open and two officers stepped out and headed over to them, Frank handed Mitch over to them saying, "Here you go."  
  
Watching as they handcuffed Mitch, Frank noticed that Joe was still sleeping pointing to Joe, he said, "I can't believe Joe slept right through that. I bet he'll be kicking himself when he finds out."  
  
Nancy laughed and headed towards the banks of elevators while Frank push his brother and Carson walked beside him.  
  
  
  



End file.
